The Section of Geriatrics at Boston University Medical Center and the American Geriatrics Society (AGS) propose to sponsor the 23rd through 27th Summer Institutes in Geriatric Medicine (SIGMs) in June 2011 through 2015 for third and fourth year medical students from across the United States. This five-day intensive educational program is designed specifically to encourage them to pursue careers in academic Geriatric Medicine with an emphasis on research. The rationale for funding the next five SIGMs derives from the continued modest level of interest in Geriatric Medicine among medical students and the need to nurture those students who will be most capable of thriving in academic medicine. Our aim is to expose medical students during their clinical training years to biomedical, clinical, and translational research in Aging/Geriatrics. Furthermore, the SIGMs aim to expose medical students to successful role models and mentors in aging research, filling the gap that exists in many medical schools with small Geriatric Medicine programs. The specific aims of the SIGMS are to: (1) Introduce medical students to clinical research methods, pertinent to Geriatric Medicine, by providing: a) clinical seminars addressing key clinical geriatric issues coupled with state-of the- art research presentations by senior physician scientists; b) seminars on evidence-based skills for searching the literature and on key methodological issues in studies of older adults; and c) small group discussions designed to allow students the opportunity to conceptualize and develop a focused research proposal. (2) Introduce medical students to role models in academic Geriatric Medicine by providing: a) small group interactions as an integral part of clinical and research seminars; b) a panel on career opportunities in academic Geriatric Medicine; c) home visits with clinical academic preceptors; and d) information about pathways through residency and fellowship training to careers in academic Geriatric Medicine. 3) Provide students the opportunity to develop a collegial community with other students from throughout the United States who plan careers in Geriatric Medicine, providing support and reinforcement for this choice of career path.